


[Podfic of] While the Tempest Hurled

by Podcath



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Invasion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2:58:18] RivkaT's Summary: No pair of kings our mothers bore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] While the Tempest Hurled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [While the Tempest Hurled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Title:** [While the Tempest Hurled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7384)  
**Author:** [RivkaT](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** SV  
**Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
**Length:** 2:58:18  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Beta and Edit** : Jinjur  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?17bb79bvp7fam9m) (94.7 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?o63ieb62mplk559) (81.4 MB)  



End file.
